Wordgirl Needs Help
by Wordgirl Fan
Summary: An unusual team up. But Wordgirl needs help. Can Huggy, Scoops, and Violet save her? Ps: Violet and Scoops know Becky's Wordgirl


**I DON'T OWN WORDGIRL THIS WAS A IDEA THAT I THOUGHT OF** ONCE

One day in Fair City Becky (Wordgirl) Botsford and her family were heading to the Pretty Princess Play.

"I can't wait" Becky said excited.

"Same here." Her brother T.J. said.

 _What's the big deal about this play?_ Becky's pet monkey Bob squeaked.

"It's only the superlative on Earth." Becky replied.

"What does 'superlative' mean?" T.J. asked his sister.

"Superlative means the best." Becky replied.

"We're here!" Sang Mr. Botsford.

So the Botsford's went inside the theater. They found their seats and they were beside Becky's best friend Violet Heaslip and her mom; and Eileen the Birthday Girl.

Meanwhile across town in the park Tobey McCalister: Evil Boy Genius was in the park with one of his 50ft robots. Then Mr. Big: The richest Villain in the city walked by.

"Hey aren't you ?" Tobey asked lowering himself to the ground.

"Why yes and are you Tobey the boy genius?" Mr. Big replied.

"Yes. I was wondering if you'd be willing to do a collaboration?" Tobey asked.

"Maybe, What did you have in mind?" Mr. Big asked.

"We use Mind control on Wordgirl to like me and you'll have time to get all the money you want. And Wordgirl will be to in love with me, she'll be to busy to stop you." Tobey said.

"Okay, You have a deal?" Mr. Big said. The two of them shook hands.

So Tobey and Mr. Big went to Mr. Big's penthouse lair.

Back at the theater, the performance just finished. "That was awesome!" Violet said.

"I know." Becky replied as Scoops showed up.

"Hi Becky. Hi Violet." Scoops said. "Did I miss the show?"

"Yes. Why do you care, you don't like the show?" Becky asked.

"I was going to review it. could you to give me the scoop about it?" Scoops asked.

"Sure." Violet and Becky replied.

"It was about the episode we talked about for a week." Violet said.

"It was awesome." Becky said.

"Thanks Ladies." Scoops said.

"Anytime." Violet smiled.

Back at Mr. Big's Penthouse they were plotting how to distract Wordgirl to hit her with the Mind Control device.

"I know what about I use a robot to sound like about 20 are destroying the city. Wordgirl will come and you hit her with device." Tobey suggested.

"Brilliant. Leslie get the device ready." Mr. Big said.

"On it Sir." Leslie said.

Soon Becky and her family return home and Becky and Bob went to Becky's room. Then Becky heard the robot destroying the city.

"C'mon Bob, Tobey's on a robot rampage." Becky said.

 _Let's stop him._ Bob squeaked.

"WORD UP!" Becky said turning into Wordgirl.

"Here she come." Tobey said to Leslie and while looking through binoculars.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE TOBEY! Wait what's going on?" Wordgirl exclaimed.

"Now!" Mr. Big said. Leslie pushed the button and she was hit with the beam. She was now under mind control.

"Hi Wordgirl!" Tobey said.

"Oh Tobey, Aren't you the cutest." Wordgirl hugged him.

"Umm Wordgirl… You're uh squeezing me to tight." Tobey said. Captain Huggy Face jumped at Wordgirl and ripped them apart.

 _Wordgirl! Are you okay?_ Huggy asked.

"Just fine." She said to Huggy. Then she turned to Tobey, "See you tomorrow." Then Huggy and Wordgirl flew off.

"Wait, I have school tomorrow." Tobey said.

"Bye Tobey!" Mr. Big called from a helicopter.

The next day at school Becky was sitting on the swing next to Bob waiting for Violet.

"Why can't you accept I like Tobey?" She asked Bob.

 _It's not you! You're enemies. And besides that you're under mind control_ Bob squeaked with his arms crossed.

"No I'm not." Becky said.

 _Yes you are and you like Scoops, not Tobey._

"Hi Becky." Violet said.

"Hi Violet. Have a seat." Becky said.

"Thanks Becky. What's going on? You seem all out it? Did something happen to you during a crime?" Violet asked extremely concerned.

"Nothing at all" Becky replied as Tobey walked by. "Hi Tobey!" But Tobey ignored her.

Then Help Guy Showed.

"Heeeeellllllp! Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy is robbing the Bank! Wait, Is this the police station?" he said.

"No this is Woodview Elementary" Said Violet and Bob squeaked in agreement.

"Oh, I thought this place was familiar from when I was little." The Help Guy said.

"Okay then." Violet said.

"Heeeeellllllp!" He ran off.

"Bob, Can you tell me what happened to Becky?" Violet asked Bob. Bob explained the whole thing.

After school that day, Becky was following Tobey secretly while Bob took Violet to Wordgirl's Spaceship.

"Why did you take me here? I know Becky's Wordgirl but I don't think she'd want me here." Violet said nervously.

 _Her put this on._ Bob said passing Violet one of the Wordgirl costumes.

"Why? I'm not Wordgirl?" Violet asked.

 _You will use a jetpack to fly to crimes to stop while we have Scoops try and get Becky back to normal._ Bob explained putting on his Captain Huggyface outfit.

"Okay." Violet said in the Wordgirl costume.

 _Let's go!_ Huggy said turning on the jetpack.

"Word Up!" Violet called. Then she saw Chuck going into the Jewelry store. She flew down into it. "Hold it right there Chuck!"

"Wordgirl!" Chuck exclaimed.

"You're not the real Wordgirl." Reginald the Jewelry Store Owner said.

"Of course she is!" Chuck argued. "No to stop her with Mustard." He fired his Condiment ray at her and Violet dodged it. Huggy jumped at Chuck and the police showed up.

"Great work Wordgirl." A police officer said.

On the other side of town Tobey had just spotted Becky.

"Why are you following me Becky?" Tobey asked.

"Because I like you." She replied.

"Huggy, Hurry up and get Violet here." Scoops said from a near-by tree into a walkie talkie.

"Got it Scoops." Violet said.

"But I'm Wordgirl" Becky said.

"No you're not." Tobey said as Violet and Huggy appeared overhead. "There's Wordgirl." He pointed to Violet.

"Hold it right there Tobey McCalister!" Violet yelled.

"Wordgirl!" Tobey exclaimed. "Happy to see me?"

"Nice try Tobey." Violet said as Huggy destroyed the mind control device.

"What happened?" Becky asked as Tobey's mother pulled him inside by the ear. "And why is Violet in my Wordgirl costume and Scoops' in a tree?"

"You were under mind control to…" Scoops started.

"Hold that thought I here Mr. Big and Leslie making an unfair deal as usual at the park." Becky interrupted. "Huggy you take them to the park I'll stopped them."

 _Okay!_ Huggy gave two thumbs up.

"Word up!" She flew to the park.


End file.
